Querido Diario
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Existen mucho que no puedo decir, mucho con lo que temo no ser clara, mucho que espero explicarte de mil formas distintas...


Quizás no es mucho lo que puedo decir, incluso aquí, de esta forma, quizás aún no encuentro una verdadera solución… pero como siempre te reflejo mi alma… mi corazón que es tuyo, así como yo…

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

_**By Aurora Kaioh**_

"_Muchas veces resulta más fácil decirnos cosas a nosotros mismos que a los demás…"_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo… tanto… pero bien el tiempo es un término relativo. Quien mirase el calendario y la fecha que en el marque… tal vez en reflejo inconsciente, tal vez en añoranzas y un dejo de esperanza a mi vida… diría que ha sido poco. _

_Y a pesar del tiempo, haya sido largo o corto, existe mucho que no me aventuro a decirle, cosas que de verdad quisiera saltaran de mis labios con naturalidad… con la naturalidad que me caracteriza y ahora parece traicionarme totalmente. _

_Es curioso como cada vez que la veo una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Es grato tenerla cerca. Pero hay algo más oculto en las sensaciones que causan en mí esos hermosos ojos verdes. Porque cuando me miran siento que solo existo yo en el universo, porque cuando los veo siento en mi la libertad de su dueña, la esencia viva de la pasión que corre por sus venas, esa que me cautiva, que me envuelve en el misterio sin fin que toda ella representa. _

_Es muy bella, en todo el sentido y las dimensiones de esa palabra, me pregunto cómo lo tomara si se lo digo, quizás simplemente se ría de mí como suele hacerlo. O quizás… solo quizás, como otra coincidencia o jugarreta del destino, se percate de la intención de mis palabras, de la verdad oculta tras ellas. Bien le he dicho que la quiero muchas veces, todas con la misma intención aunque quisiese negármelo, todas con el sentimiento que hoy acepto y que espero prontamente arraigue en mí el valor para confirmar mis palabras, para revelar el porqué de ellas, pero sobretodo... para demostrarlas…_

_Me extraña el sentirme así, bien por mucho tiempo sentí la soledad como mi guía, como el único camino seguro y en cierta forma feliz que podría transitar, bien por mucho tiempo pensé que no le temería a mi destino, ese que me inculcaron, tan marcado, como mi desprecio por él. Y entonces, como si mi clamor hubiese sido escuchado, llego esa persona que aun contra toda mi voluntad se adentró desnudando mi alma, que contra todo pronóstico, llego a conocerme, que contra la más voraz tormenta… me rescato._

_Mas no es solo gratitud el sentir de este corazón, no es solo un gusto como el que sienten tantas a las que ella mira coqueta y divertida de sus sonrosados rostros. No, esto es diferente, admiración quizás… no, tampoco lo creo… es mi necesidad verle, sentirle… Es mi necesidad correr cada tarde después de la escuela, escapando de todos hasta el jardín donde solemos conversar. Es mi rito detenerme siempre antes de cruzar el umbral, analizando mi aspecto en el reflejo de los cristalinos ventanales para caminar a paso lento, firme, seguro, fingiendo no percibir su penetrante mirada hasta la sombra de aquel árbol, donde nadie puede vernos. Sonrió y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no existe otro lugar en el quisiera estar, más que allí, a su lado… siendo yo… simplemente yo… como tanto lo deseo… _

_Solemos conversar largo tiempo, entre sus curiosos comentarios y mis risas, entre mutuos coqueteos que temo confundir, pero que a pesar del miedo no me son naturales con nadie más. Algunas veces pinto mientras platicamos, ella me observa discreta pero sumamente interesada, que pasaría si supiera que es ella mi inspiración? Que es ella quien ha colocado en mis manos nuevamente aquellos olvidados pinceles y sobre mi hombro mi polvoriento violín… que gracias a ella, a sus enseñanzas, he recuperado lo que un día perdí… _

_Cuando el sol se esconde, aun contra todas mis demandas, le abrazo con fuerza queriendo mantenerla a mi lado, pero consiente de la realidad beso su mejilla llevando en mi corazón esa parte sí que me ha regalado. Sonrió para mí al darme vuelta, consiente del deseo interno que me incita a desviar la trayectoria de mis labios, al que nunca termino de ceder. Le sonrió mientras me alejo, pues sé que ya es tarde y no solo ella sino yo debo descansar… como se supone debería estar haciéndolo en este momento… pero es hoy cuando he decidido platicarte a ti mi diario… sobre mis nuevos sueños… sobre mi yo… mi yo real... aquel que no volverá a ocultarse en la penumbra nunca más… _

_Michiru Kaioh_

Cerro el cuadernillo dejándolo sobre sus piernas abrazándose a estas tratando de mantener el calor y la temperatura de su cuerpo que habían bajado considerablemente en el tiempo que llevaba allí, sentada sobre el barandal del balcón, meditando sobre lo recientemente vivido.

Alzo su vista a la luna, viéndola tan clara y cercana como nunca recordara, tan brillante como ella misma se sentía en ese momento. Sonrió, empezaba a sintetizar en su mente todo aquello que su adorada rubia le decía, todo aquello que sentía irónico no poder decir, no encontrar palabras ni acciones suficientes que lo demostraran. Pero algo era seguro, no se rendiría, encontraría la forma, miles de formas, de darle su corazón.

Finalmente el frio de la noche pudo más que las estrellas, obligándola a retornar a la cama –Quizás sueñe contigo, mi ángel- Contemplo por última vez el cielo desde su ventana, cerrando los ojos lentamente, susurro su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo.

-Haruka…-


End file.
